Murder at Midnight
Murder at Midnight is an RP made by Facepunch user Chernobyl426. Unlike other FPRPs, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs. It is not a RP that utilizes maps or playable nations, rather, this RP is a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Every night the Murderer slips out and kills a new victim. Every day, the Citizens vote upon who it could be. This is not Mafia. There is no detective. There are no multiple killers. There is no easy access to the killer. The Citizens must guess, and they must deal with the consequences of their actions. Every day the Citizens decide someone who is the "Murderer". They can kill decide to either execute or release the person they've selected at the end of the day. The players, whether they are a Citizen or the Murderer, may roleplay as their character in the thread, There are certain actions both groups can only do once. The Murderer can choose not to kill someone, while the Citizens can jail a selected person over night. If they guess who the Murderer execute him, the Citizens win. However, if the Murderer gets it down to him and only one other citizen, he wins, killing the last player. The Murderer is randomly selected by a random number generator. He decides how to kill each of his victims via PM to the GM, as the GM encourages creativity within their murderous acts. After someone has been murderer by the Murderer, executed by the Citizens or released from jail, the GM posts an update detailing the events, as he tells everyone to expect full graphic detail on a disturbing level, if the Murderer so chooses. The Murderer may not tell anyone that he is the Murderer. Don't claim to be the Murderer, unless you wish a swift death. This RP will have multiple seasons. Season 3 is named "The Political Showdown", due to it having political figures only. Contents Season 1 Events At the beginning, many people suspected Rusty (because of his status as a forum moderator) and Alfie (because no one would suspect a baby). The first victim was Rusty Onehundred, dying after being smothered by a shit covered diaper. Many people went to the crime scene to see the murder. Clinton, McCaffrey, Kovacs and Green were among the first Citizens to arrive. Many people began to suspect Clinton at first of being the Murderer, leading him to state that "he did not have homicidal tendencies with that man". Then, the Eastern Europeans were suspected, due to being "immigrants". Crumpington was also suspected because he was distracting people with tea. A vote was cast and Bill Clinton was put into jail for the night. No one was murdered that night. Afterwards, it was decided that he should be executed. He was executed via hanging, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. The next night, Radomir Avgust was the next victim. He was attacked from behind by the Murderer who tried to smother him with the same diaper. Avgust's mind started to get cloudy as it was being overwhelmed by the stench, so he instinctively started to swing around a broken Vodka bottle. The swinging left a large wound following across the Murderer's forearm. Following that, a baby bottle forced down his throat, cutting off his air flow, leading him to die of asphyxiation. Many Citizens came to the crime scene, Trajanovski being the first. Accusations were being thrown left and right. Eventually, Kim Jong-Un was checked to see if he had a cut on his forearm, which he did. He was executed via rabid dogs attacking him, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. Many Citizens that night accused Alfie of being the Murderer, as all the murders so far had objects that could link him to the murders. However, in the morning, it was discovered Alfie was the victim. He died as he was dipped in hot grease, leading him to become fried. He was garnished with fries and ketchup. The first person to arrive at the crime scene, August Green, didn't realize the baby was fried. As such, he ate a bit of the baby. Many people suspected William Richardson of being the Murderer. As such, he was forced to walk the mine field and died, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. The following night, David Rockefeller was the victim. After being knocked out by a bottle of alcohol, he woke up to a tube down his throat, as he was strapped down a chair. The tube was connected to a massive gallon can of rubbing alcohol. The Murderer turned the valve and rubbing alcohol poured into Rockefeller's body, burning his insides. The same night, Jorji Costava and Lord Butterworth Crumpington III mysteriously vanished. Trajanovski was, once again, the first at the crime scene. Because of his mysterious past, everyone suspected Jon Ondagrond of being the Murderer. So, he had a massive cinder block chained to his ankle. The cinder block was pushed into a pool, dragging Ondagrond with it. This lead to the discovery that he was not the murderer. The next night, Leslie Kovacs was the victim. After having being smothered by the diaper, the Murderer dragged his limp corpse into the kitchen. There, the Murderer took the diaper off Kovacs' face and pressed his face into a frying pan, instantly melting skin. He put in onions and poured whiskey sauce into the pan and started stirring it. The Murderer takes out a long knife and chops at Kovacs' head until it was completely gone. The head is flipped a few times in the pan before being dumped on a plate for serving. After one bite, the Murderer left, as he disliked how the shit mixed in with the victim and onions. Among the first at the crime scene were McCaffrey and Green. Once more, August Green ate some of the Murderer's cooking, calling it amazing. After a vote, August Green was executed via decapitation on the chopping block, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. At this point, three Citizens were left. Alexander Trajanovski, Adrian McCaffrey & Oleg Loginov. Trajanovski decided to vote for Oleg, due to his rough past with Gopniks. This lead to Adrian voting for him aswell. As such, Oleg Loginov was executed via a bullet in his head. This was a mistake, as it lead to the discovery that he was not the murderer. Alexander Trajanovski is shocked. While he suspected McCaffrey of having some sort of personality disorder, he couldn't believe he was the Murderer. He ran to the butcher's shop, as he was working on making a DIY AK-47 out of a meat shovel there. As it was complete, he got on his three wheeled bike and rid off, knowing that the Murderer will get him. McCaffrey eventually tracked him down and waited for Trajanovski to let his guard down. He knocked him out with a frying pan and dragged him off to a closed up restaurant, which he would break into using a diaper full of rock hard turds. There, he beat his head in with the same diaper to make him tender. McCaffrey cut his limbs off, one by one. The restaurant had large vats of oil for cooking French Fries, so he made a batter and dipped each of Trajanovski's body parts, deep frying them. He wrapped each part with Bacon and drizzled steak sauce all over it. Putting all the parts on their own platter, he decided tonight was going to be a lovely feast. McCaffrey took out a large bottle of whiskey and set himself up cordially at the largest table he could find. He took one final bite of his meal, realizing that "the best way to live is to live with an understanding of yourself, as you are the only friend you need, in the end". So, Season 1 ends with the Murderer, Adrian McCaffrey, being the winner. Characters William Richardson Played by Mr.357. Born on the 7th of July, 1967, coming from a wealthy family, William never really liked his origins. His parents wanted him to be a lawyer or a doctor, but he always followed his own rules. William was probably one of the smartest people in his family, but he never had the chance to use his intellect. He left college, ran away from home and decided to pick a career that he liked. William is still considered exceptionally smart, but he doesn't like showing it. Being a chef, he is mostly working at his own restaurant while occasionally traveling to learn new skills. Also, he never leaves without his knives, having a strange obsession with them. His current occupation is being a chef. He was the sixth Citizen to die and the third to be executed, dying via minefield. Bill Clinton Played by Matt000024. Born on the 19th of August, 1946, he is a badass former President who did not have sex with that woman and once smoked marijuana, but didn't inhale. His current occupation is being a former President of the United States of America. He was the second Citizen to die and the first to be executed, dying via public hanging. Rusty Onehundred Played by Magic Scrumpy. Born on the 13th of August, 2001, he is the main man of the GMF. Currently, he's pretty stoked about having just turned 13. His current occupation is being a forum moderator. He was the first victim, dying via diaper smothering. Radomir Avgust Played by TornadoAP. Age 46, he is an immigrant from Ukraine, Radomir came to -addnameofrplocationhere- after promises of wealth. He quickly found small jobs here and there for money until he had enough to by a slummy apartment and food. After that, he started looking for a more permanent job, which he found in the form of making boxes. He likes to wear a suit vest with a white shirt and tan pants because it makes him feel important. His current occupation is working as a Box Manufacturer. He was the second victim, dying via baby bottle asphyxiation. Kim Jong-Un Played by MrTwicks. Presumably born on the 8th of January, 1982, he is the "greatest", he is an "immortal angel sent from Heaven to protect this world from American scum". His current occupation is being the leader of North "Best" Korea and soon "the World". He was the fourth person to die and the second to be executed, dying via rabid dogs. Adrian McCaffrey Played by HWECQI. Born on the 1st of April, 1995, he is a young man who has had a fixation with comic books ever since he was a small lad. His parents were largely uninvolved in his life, so he filled his void with comic book characters. As such, his view of reality is somewhat warped and heavily romanticized. He's even gone so far as having comic book characters be his friends. He sometimes will even believe himself to be a superhero or a super villain at times, depending on what mood he finds himself in. Luckily, sometimes these delusions help him to create good comics of his own via channeling. His current occupation is working as an Independent Comic Book Creator. He was the Murderer. David Rockefeller suspected him the most of being the Murderer. He won this season. Alfie Played by Pezgod1. Being 8 months of age, he is just a little baby. Who would seriously hurt a fucking baby? Christ, some people. He has no occupation, as he is a baby. He was the third victim, dying via grease and garnishment. August Green Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 16th of October, 1960, after the loss of his beloved with Yara, August found the only way to drown his problems, alcohol. It's been five years, and thanks to his addiction he lost everything except the clothing on his back and the money in his bank account. And even that is slowly fading away because of his addiction. His current occupation is being an alcoholic. He was the tenth person to die and the fifth to be executed, dying via chopping block. Lord Butterworth Crumpington III Played by Sphinxa279. Born on the 17th of December, 1975, he rules over a kingdom and is British, loves butter and crumpets, along with the occasional raisin scone, total stamina king in bed, hates foreigners with a passion. His current occupation is being ruler over all of Crumpington. Together with Jorji Costava, he mysteriously disappeared (Kicked because of inactivity). Jon Ondagrond Played by Hallos. Presumably age 30, not much is known about Jon's past, apparently he used to live an ordinary life, apparently he used to be a thief, nobody remembers what he did. The only thing that people now know is that he lives deep, deep underground, where it is dark, quiet, filled with cobwebs, it is a place of spiders and spooky skeletons. This place was almost lost in history for it was: his parent's basement. He was the eight person to die and the fourth to be executed, dying via public drowning. Alexander Trajanovski Played by Damian0358. Born on the 12th of April, 1974, hailing from Eastern Europe, Trajanovski has moved several times in his life in search of new work. He's well versed in English, mostly due to working in multiple English-speaking companies throughout Europe. His current occupation is working as a cashier at a first generation German immigrant butcher shop, a position he hasn't worked in for years. He was the sixth and last victim, dying via delightful dinner. He was the longest lasting Citizen. Oleg Loginov Played by Dromlexer. Age 43, after a life-long experience of getting stuck in the muddy roads and pits of Siberia in Russia. Oleg has desired a new change of the job environment, bringing with his own illegally imported but beloved URAL 4320. In the country of new opportunities, -addnameofrplocationhere-. He spends his free time wandering through the streets as a Gopnik. His current occupation is working as a truck driver. He was the eleventh person to die and the sixth to be executed, dying via AK-47. Leslie Kovacs Played by Gary Spivey. Age 39, he is a huge loser who got a job as a construction worker, only to kneecap himself and claim it to be a work injury in order to get free welfare money; he's probably too big of a pussy to kill anyone, but then again, he shot himself in the knee, so who knows? He is not only a huge loser, but also a wacko. He was the fifth victim, dying via onion and shit. David Rockefeller Played by Mackalda2k6. Born on the 12th of June, 1915, age 99, he is the son of John D. Rockefeller Jr. David is the current patriarch of the Rockefeller family and spends most of his time spending his Grandfather's Standard Oil cash. His current occupation is being a philanthropist. He was the fourth victim, dying via rubbing alcohol. Jorji Costava Played by Ott. Born on the 31st of May, 1923, his suspicious looking biography has this written within it; "Ok! Here we go! I am Cobristanian drug dealer, come from Bestburg. Is OK, I not sell to kids! I good friends with you! Glory to Arstotzka!". His current occupation is being a smuggler. Together with Lord Butterworth Crumpington III, he mysteriously disappeared (Kicked because of inactivity). Season 2 Events Characters Nick Played by Gary Spivey. Age 55, he is a middle-aged surplus store owner from Los Angeles. He is a rude, racist, misogynistic and homophobic crypto-nazi. His catchphrase is "faggot shit!" and he is typically seen flaunting a concealed revolver. Nick's criminal record contains 3 arrests for assault. His hobbies include collecting Nazi memorabilia, harassing homosexuals and black people and listening to a police scanner, which highly amuses him. His current occupation is working as a Neo-Nazi army surplus store owner. Wojak Played by Pezgod1. Born in 2010, he is a lonely KV, having withdrawn himself from society, away from the normalscum. Wojak has progressed beyond the need of 3DPD grills, preferring to practice his wizardry through whiteknighting and posting feels on the internet. His current occupation is being a Hikikomori. Before the Murderer even started murdering, he mysteriously disappeared (Player bailed). Ibraaheem ibn Ismail ibn Eisa al-Ali/Ibraaheem Ismail Ali Played by Damian0358. Born on the 3th of September, 1985, he was born into a Christian family in Lebanon, his family moved to -addnameofrplocationhere- at the age of 3. From an early age, he was interested in law and justice. After his father was falsely arrested at the age of 9, he pleaded to the judge to allow him to be his father's defendant. As the idea entertained him, the judge allowed it. In court, he proved his father's innocent and managed to find the real culprit of the crime. This caught the eye of the judge and he offered Abraham the chance to study at a law school when he came to age. Now, he is successful within the area. His suit also smells funky. His name translates to "Abraham, son of Ishmael, son of Jesus, the High" or "Abraham Ishmael Ali". His current occupation is working as a lawyer. Gordon Freeman Played by Kierany9. Born on the 19th of November, he is a recent MIT graduate. After a freak accident, he gained a crippling morphine addiction and went on a hallucinogenic rampage rampage believing he was saving the world from aliens. He has since recovered, finished his three year rehab and now living a normal life and is working full time at the local pharmacy. He is still occasionally traumatized by the visions his morphine addictions gave him. His current occupation is working as a scientist. Corporal Josif Dubravko/Eddie Horne Played by Griffster26. Born in Belgrade on the 20th of June, 1964, age 50, he may or may not have committed some atrocities during the Yugoslav wars and escaped to Czechoslovakia where he learned English at Charles University in Prague. He moved to America and adopted the alias of Eddie Horne and created a small landscaping company called Horne and Associates. The most famous thing he ever did was star in the music video for "God is a Serb" and played the accordion in it. He also ironically likes really shitty turbo folk. His current occupation is working as a landscaper. Bat von Sheisse Played by Bat-shit. Born in the summer of 1961, age 53, he was born in Germany as a metal worker's son. His wife died over 10 years ago. His son is living abroad. He doesn't have any especially interesting characteristics. He sports a work cap and a gray-blue outfit, whether it is for leisure or for work, it is not certain; he always seem to wear it. He also has a mustache. His current occupation is working as a metal worker. Vanolo Bar the 1st Played by doomevil. Born on the 17th of May, 1977, he was simply born with a birth defect that managed to have his entire skeleton merge with his skin. He was born in the 70s with his abusive parents until he moved out in a small apartment, living with his wife and daughter. Fortunately, his daughter seems to have not inherit his ill mutation. He tries his best to get the money to insure his family gets the best life they can. He also known for having a fedora on his head 24/7. His current occupation is working as a office worker at the local post office, he also usually sells expensive mediocre art in the streets. Tim Bradley Played by Mackalda2k6. Age 34, he's an average man from the boonies, Tim skipped college like his father and began working at the local lumber mill. On any given day you can either find him at his trailer, the lumber mill, or the local bar. If you can't find him, he's in the woods indulging in his one passion: hunting. His current occupation is working as a lumber mill worker. Oscar of Astora Played by Jarokwa. His age is apparently unknown, due to convoluted time and space. Oscar of Astora used to be a knight, in a faraway land in a faraway time, his goal was never clear. The truth is that Oscar of Astora is infact a low-life average human being who spent his time in town reading a bit too much into fantasy-oriented books and one day woke up with the idea that he was Oscar with no recollection of his previous life. Since then, he has dressed up in what he considered to be armor (actually just jeans, a hoodie and some scrap metal strapped to his shoulder and boots, accompanied by tin foil gloves and helmet). He felt as if he needed a certain drink to survive and thus decided to start working at the brewery with a small side project of developing something known to him as "Estus". His current occupation is working as a brewer. Onovo "Oni" Viracocha Played by Kardia. Born on the 31st of March, 1982, age 32, from Nigeria, Oni arrived into New York, New York on September 2001 and has quickly established himself as a well respected figure in the gardening world. Beginning small time as a below minimum wage, shovel wielding dirt digger for lazy suburbanites, the man has become the lead aesthetic landscaper of New York's Kissena Park golfcourse. Though successful financially, the man is not without his troubles. Oni is still to this day haunted by his dark and troublesome past, which involves fundamentalist militants, a donkey and forbidden sexploration. His current occupation is being a gardener. Captain Ratbeard Played by Mort Stroodle. Age 38, his biography was written in the style of an old pirate's tale; "So ye landlubbers want to hear the tale a' Cap'n Ratbeard, aye? Well sit yer britches down and open yer earholes, 'cause this be no tale fer the faint a' heart. The ol' Cap'n was born in a shithole of a port town, where tha houses were nuttin' but tar n' driftwood, and the smell a' cheap whiskey in the air was almost strong enough ta' cover the stench a' rancid fish. The lad turned ta' the pirate's life on 'is fifth birthday, when a madman butchered his parents wit' a rusty harpoon. As it happens, that there madman was none other than little Ratbeard himself! Then that bloodtharsty bastard stole tha' biggest ship in port, and hired a crew a' tha' deadliest mercenaries tha' seas had ever known. They rampaged from town ta' town, stealin' anythin' that were made a' gold, burning anythin' that weren't, and slaughterin' any poor bastard that got in tha' way. The Cap'n was tha' most depraved creature ever ta' walk this Eart'. No one within a thousan' miles of the ocean wasn't terrified of the name "Ratbeard". It's said he sliced off 'is own hand so 'e could see how 'is flesh tasted, skewered and burnt ta' a crisp. I'll leave ye' ta' imagine what foul thin's the Cap'n did to 'is victims. But in spite a' all a' Ratbeard's murderous, vile ways, the Cap'n had one virtue about 'im; he could not tell a lie. Ratbeard wanted 'is legacy a' blood untarn'shed by any falsehood. Whenev'r a newspaper said tha' Cap'n had plundered a harbor that he hadn't, or a rumor spread that some oth'r pirate had killed a man that he had, Ratbeard 'd track down whatev'r fool were responsible, an' slit their scrawny throats. On tha' one occasion that tha' Cap'n was captured an' put to trial, he told 'em every damn foul thing he had done, boastin' proudly 'bout every drop 'a blood he spilt, 'fore 'is crew broke the Cap'n out an' burned down tha' courthouse. While Cap'n Ratbeard'll kill any fecker who tries get in 'is way, he'd sooner put 'is cutlass through 'is own heart than let a lie be spread about 'im.". His current occupation is being a pirate. Christian Weston Chandler Played by Robert9734. Born on the 24th of February, 1982, he is a naïve, perverse, autistic, overweight, racist, pedophilic, homophobic, self-proclaimed aspie virgin and creator of his own skillfully-drawn series of comics starring Sonichu - his supremely insightful crossover of Pikachu and Sonic. As well as "suffering" from autism, Chris also suffers from a terminal case of unwarranted self-importance, the only cure for which would be to remove his head from his consequently gaping ass. At the time of this writing, Chris has found neither the time nor the conviction to do so. His current occupation is being a freelance comic book artist/writer/videogame designer (unpublished). Before the Murderer even started murdering, he mysteriously disappeared (Player was permabanned). Kewkie Played by HWECQI. Born on the 6th of June, 1989, he is a poor fella that no one really knows much about. He was found one day on a set of train tracks, drawing on himself with a black sharpie. When asked why, he only responded with "I like to draw". He was taken into a town and given food and shelter since it seemed like he was abandoned for days, but people soon found he was amazing at drawing signs. He was somehow amazing at typography and coloring. With the help of some of the townfolk, he was given a start of his own local business where he makes signs by commission. You probably are wondering at this point why his name is "Kewkie". The simple answer is, he likes cookies a lot and he has no other name. He also can't spell, so Kewkie has just kind of stuck. His current occupation is working as a sign maker. Shinji Ikari Played by Firefox42. Born on the 13th of September, 2000, being born in the aftermath of a global catastrophic event, Shinji grew up largely without any support from his parents, with his mom dead and his father leaving him at a young age. He has become a spineless and angsty crybaby, but has some sense of responsibility. His current occupation is being a student. Reid Knoll Played by LondierX. Born on the 15th of September, 1990, he is a strange person who talks with a peculiar inflection, who is fond of stage magic and illusions to amuse others, yet he is seen as untrustworthy to most, and all around strange due to her obsession with entertaining others, and the fact that he always wears his costume to be prepared to perform whenever he can. He has a fond love of daffodils and dandelions, showing a great distaste for roses. His current occupation is being a magician. Kurt Green Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 10th of September, 1980, thanks to his views on life and all of his tattoos, aswell as his damn long hair, Kurt was rejected from almost every workplace. So he took it up on himself and started to make his own music. It's been tough, but he finally earns enough to afford a decent meal everyday. He is also the son of August Green, and seeks revenge for those who wanted to kill his father. Of course, that is impossible, because they're all dead already. His current occupation is being a musician. Jeff Hill Played by Xonax. Age 24, he was born into a family of Police Officers, he was determined by his Families History to do good just like them. So once Jeff got accept into Police Academy, he was doing really bad. He was kicked out and left homeless. The best job he could get and still be considered an "Officer of Justice" was working as a night guard at a motel, which is his current occupation. John Doe Played by Telepethi. Born on the 2nd of August, 1987, age 27, he likes to build cabinets and desks. His current occupation is working as a carpenter. Roman Bellic Played by Dromlexer. Born in 1977, after an "successful" taxi business in Liberty City. He wanted to "expand" to the once abandoned city of -addnameofrplocationhere-. He spends most of his day calling his retired mass-criminal cousin, Niko Bellic, inviting him out for bowling. His current occupation is working at Taxi Enterprise "Magnet". Vukašin Geraint Played by matt000024. Born on the 9th of September, 1990, he came to America seeking a better life, only finding the wonders of selling weed to high school students. His current occupation is working as a drug dealer. Season 3 Events Characters Saddam Hussein II Played by LoganIsAwesome. Born on the 30th of December, 2006. The moment the noose killed his excellency Saddam Hussein, his body became lifeless. But not his Ba'athist spirit, which roamed the world looking for his body. He finally found it in the form of a young child, leading to his reincarnation. He would then travel to the Shadow Realms and become 35 years old. He is inclined to emotional breakdowns and fits of rage, has gas problems, wants friends and now wants his Iraq back. His current occupation is being a former dictator reincarnated. Bill Clinton Played by Matt000024. Born on the 19th of August, 1946, he is a badass former President who did not have sex with that woman and once smoked marijuana, but didn't inhale. It is said this Clinton comes from a parallel universe. His current occupation is being a former President of the United States of America. Adolf Hitler Played by Dromlexer. Born on the 20th of April, 1889, in Austria, he was once an artist and a WWI veteran. But due to people rejecting him, he turned into a national-socialist (Nazi) in the once democratic nation of Germany. His campaign led into a political victory and an "Aryan" nation, eventually WWII. It was at first seemed successful. But he suffered backlashes from a two-front war. Forcing him to give his scientists the mission to invent the secret time-machine. But as soon the defeat slowly crawled closer and closer to his bunker. He deliberately used the time-machine, which could be only used to travel further in time. But the time-space didn't change much, due to creating a clone of himself. It was however unused until the defeat's alarming presence. Replacing himself with an identical corpse and made the scene look like a self-murder. Thus securing a safe new life in the 21-century, though it would be better if he shaves away his mustache and fix a new look for his hair. Biologically, he is atleast 56 years old. His current occupation is being a retired Führer. Nick Clegg Played by Dr. Critic. Born on the 7th of January, 1967, being a spineless, weak-willed appease-everyone wanker, Nick Clegg managed to worm his way to the top of his political party, the Liberal Democrats, and by some even greater streak of disbelief, win a large amount of seats in the 2010 general election. Satan has reserved a special place in hell for him for tripling university fees after explicitly saying he wouldn't touch them. In order to appease everyone, Nick tries not to offend anyone by smiling. He keeps a dull, chewed-lips expression, though no one has told him yet that this actually isn't an issue. He also frequently says sorry, on a level far above the average British person, who alone can be expected to let loose a tirade of apologies just for bumping a few atoms into another. His current occupation is being a politician, aswell as Deputy Prime Minister. Alfred Jodl Played by iAmaNewb. Age unknown, he was perhaps most notable for his objections in the Bunker, which pisses off Hitler. Hitler fires Jodl at one point, because he was getting sick and tired of his objections. However, because of strikes causing problems in the bunker, Hitler plans to rehire him. During the re-hirement, again, Jodl objects to one of Hitlers comments. He does get rehired though. After some time, instead of firing Jodl, Hitler plans to replace him. Jodl gets replaced by Mohnke, who does not object to Hitler's global domination plan. Meanwhile Jodl knows this plan will fail and needs to stop it. Many think the plan will end in vain, but Hitler does not want to cancel his plan which would mean he has to rehire Jodl. Eventually Mohnke feels the same way and cancels the plan himself, leading to Jodl's re-hirement. However, Jodl goes too far when he plans to annihilate Hitler planned to annihilate Hitler. This resulted in him being annihilated. However, his ghost comes back to haunt Hitler much later. In some rare cases, Jodl actually doesn't object Hitler's plans. In these cases however, either someone else objects it or Jodl doesn't object, but Hitler would wanted it. Jodl was once hired to replace Günsche when he quit as informer . However, since Jodl did the job a bit too well, he was abruptly fired from the position. Apart from the objections, he also became the staple of ridicule among the bunker occupants, as most of his fellow comrades, and even Hitler himself, poke fun at his bald head (such as calling him a bald virgin) and, like Göring, his fat body. It was said that Jodl once had normal hair like everybody, until Fegelein burned it off during an antic. His current occupation is being a objector to Hitler's plans. Category:RP